New Year Celebration Rikkai
by bl789
Summary: Rikkai celebrates new year! with an unespected member of another school actualy expected. i was actually supposed to post it yesterday, a little lazy


I dont own anything.

1023 words

Thres more than one pairing, its all Rikkai, but theres and odd number, so theres a special lover for our little demon :)

* * *

"**Kanpaii!"**

"**Happy New Year!" everyone shouted as each of their cups touched each other. The Rikkai regulars had made plans to celebrate New Year together and that was what they were doing right now. Where? Well Yukimura was nice enough to do out of his way to 'kindly' ask Atobe to let them borrow one of his private's houses, and Atobe, who WAS SO NOT afraid of Yukimura's power accepted.**

**Yukimura eyed his team before raising his cup, of sake, up and saying "To everyone, let's have another good year together, and let's lead Rikkai to another win in the nationals. Cheers!" **

"**Cheers!" everyone repeated as all their cups crashed against one another.**

"**Wait" Kirihara started after taking a sip of his cup "wont you guys be graduating this year?"**

"**Oh that's right, and that means we won't make it to enter the competition" Yukimura replied, there was short silence "then I guess you'll be leading Rikkai this year, wont you?" he smiled.**

"**Good luck brat" Niou raised his cup, and so did everyone else.**

"**Good luck!"**

"**And what makes you think you can win" Kirihara's boyfriend said taking a sip of his sake, "unlike you Seigaku has three members staying, not one" and although he sounded mean, Ryoma did love Kirihara.**

**Before anyone could say anything, Yukimura talked first, "well that means we'll have new power, not all junkie old, right?" Yukimura was mad, and what he said made Ryoma mad. They were now glaring at each other, obviously annoyed at each other. **

"**Ahum" Jackal interrupted "Yukimura-buchou, I'll have to leave now, me and Yuri have somewhere to go" Yukimura looked at Jackal and then to his girlfriend. They did talk before about him leaving early, they were going to her house to meet her parents, that and she didn't know his team mates hung around the other way. She had just met them, Jackal said that he wanted his girlfriend to meet them, which is the only reason she was here.**

**Yukimura smiled at him and nodded "alright, see you later then" and so Jackal and his girlfriend left.**

**As soon as they were out, Niou hurriedly grabbed Yagyuu for an extreme make out session, the food long forgotten on the table. **

**And that's when it hit Yukimura "Yanagi, what is the chance that Jackal left because of this" **

"**Ninety-five percent, the other five was that he really wanted to be alone with her" Yukimura nodded.**

**Not soon said that did Sanada and Yanagi went outside to 'catch' some air, Sanada and Yukimura eyes met and both nodded. Ryoma and Kirihara not soon enough, were turned on by watching Niou and Yagyuu so they left to another room, and before they left Ryoma's and Yukimura's eyes met and nodded to each other, which the noises were unheard. Yukimura was indeed informed by Atobe that the rooms were sound proof, which just amused him way more, he wanted him. He looked at Marui which didn't even seem to notice that they were the only ones on the table; he was so into that cake he was eating. **

**Yukimura now more than before wanted to take Marui to a room, his face while eating cake was so hot. But he wanted to do this right, he caught Yagyuu's eyes and they both nodded before Yagyuu and Niou left the room. He got closer to Marui and kissed his cheek, causing the red hair boy to stop eating and look at him.**

"**Hey, come on" Yukimura stood up and held his hand down to Marui who quickly grabbed his hand and stood up. Yukimura led him a o room which was painted in purple, had purple flowers, the floor was purple with lighter purple flowers as a design, and particular everything was purple even the bed.**

"**Bunta-kun" Yukimura started as he knelt down "I wanted to celebrate this special day with you, and give you thanks for being with me for another year" he took out a box which held a necklace with the Rikkai symbol, in it was written Marui's name and last name. "I love you" he placed the necklace on Marui neck and secured it right so it wouldn't fall.**

"**Seiichi" Marui's voice cracked, he touched the golden piece with his name on it, but noticed that it said 'property of his love Yukimura Seiichi, with love' and made Marui chuckled a little, "thank you and they both kiss, and shared an I love you.**

**Somewhere inside two other couples were doing the same, and outside another too. **

**The next morning Ryoma, Marui, Niou, and Yanagi, were limping to the bus they were leaving the house already, they couldn't stay there, it was Atobe's mansion after all. Marui noticed Yanagi's neck and asked him to show his necklace to him, they both read what they said, and soon the other two joined them behind the bus. Yanagi's was different, heck they were all different, Yanagi's said 'with love, Genichirouh Sanada' Niou's said 'to my most important person, Yagyuu Hiroshi' and Ryoma's had a different design it was the Seigaku symbol in yellow and black, and it said "mine alone, so back off, Kirihara Akaya' and that was so Kirihara. They were so into talking about their lovers, that they didn't noticed that their lovers were starting at them.**

"**Ne, Yukimura-buchou" Kirihara started eyes never leaving Ryoma, "who's gonna pay for them?"**

"**Atobe I'm guessing" Genichirouh said, "but I don't think he'll do it just like that"**

"**You're right, but I kindly asked him to do it" he smiled, remembering how Atobe had complaint about scissors feeling so not comfortable by the neck.**

"**Cool" Kirihara cheered.**

**Yagyuu and Sanada shared a worried glance.**

**Last year was great, but this year was sure to be awesomer, the four lovers discussed, and hey maybe they'll become friends with Seigaku; they already have one in their family after all.**

* * *

Review are loved :)

Sorry its a little short but i'mm working in over seven other prince of tennis story's that i had to make this one short. And its not as explict as I wanted it to be, but oh well.

(I like to challenge myself on writing, that's why I'm actually doing so many at a time, but i cant wait 'till i finish them)

Go to my page to read about the stories that I'm soon gonna post, and if you have request, be my guest.


End file.
